


Late Night/Early Morning

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai never complains when Gojyo smokes in bed; there's something about it that always seems familiar....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night/Early Morning

  
Hakkai half-opened his eyes. In the dark, Gojyo's lighter flared to life, and Hakkai watched as the flame lit up his face, his hair looking black in the low light.  


For some reason, there was something rather reassuring about Gojyo's smoking in bed. The scent that irritated him so during the day was oddly comforting at night, along with the soft glow at the tip of his cigarette.  


Hakkai closed his eyes again and inhaled. This close to sleep, sometimes he felt a different presence; a room filled with books, heavy silk sheets, an overflowing ashtray he couldn't bring himself to care about.  


He must've dreamt it once, or read something in a book, though he couldn't imagine what book he'd read that would heavily feature two men smoking in bed. Maybe it'd been just a single scene, and it was the potency of the image that called to him; luxury, idleness, smoke hanging stale in the air.  


Gojyo's voice broke his reverie. "You're awake," he said, like he'd discovered Hakkai cheating at cards and was feeling smug.  


"I'll expect you to empty that ashtray in the morning," Hakkai said primly.  


"Yeah, yeah." Gojyo reached out with his free hand and brushed a strand of hair away from Hakkai's forehead. "You okay?"  


"I'm fine. You're the one who was up smoking."  


Gojyo shrugged and took another drag. "Well," he said, stubbing the last of his cigarette out, "since we're both awake...."  


"All right," Hakkai conceded, and pulled Gojyo's face down to his. "I suppose," he murmured against Gojyo's cheek, "we've nothing better to do at this hour."


End file.
